


一日长于百年

by Simplicissimus



Series: 我在这世上太孤独 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Battle Of Waterloo, Historical, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Napoleonic Wars, 历史向, 国设, 拿破仑战争, 滑铁卢战役
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplicissimus/pseuds/Simplicissimus
Summary: 滑铁卢“那一日”的故事及其他。（英立场，讨法檄文。法厨、拿厨、法革厨注意避雷。）





	1. 午后

那个法国佬是在乌古蒙背后的果园逮到我的。他对我如此了解，深知我必将亲自置身前线，便打扮成我军普通的拿骚步兵，溜到火力最为集中的战场来与我照面。头天经受暴雨洗礼的泥泞乡间路面逐渐变干，就连 _lacrimae rerum_ [1]的忧伤水汽也不曾留下印记。当我结束战场视察，打算通过果园背后的小路回圣约翰山的指挥部，却被人用一把阴森的火枪抵住背部。

我本能地举起双手，随后了然地抬起头，面朝阴沉长空露出嘲讽的微笑。数百年前在阿金库尔，一场预兆般的暴雨也曾划破我与此人的恶战前夜。在彼此短暂的沉默中，果园那头响起一阵剧烈交火的喧嚣。我方那些镇守农庄的英勇青年，定然已经关门击杀了方才一小队冲破防御墙的法国士兵。

“……弗朗西斯。”

“小亚瑟，”我背后的偷袭者也笑了，我甚至不用转身去看，就能想象他此刻正在不自觉耸动的双肩，“数周不见你那张凶神恶煞的臭脸，我竟觉得甚是想念。来，转过身给我瞧瞧。”

要是你以为这洋洋得意的家伙只不过是开开玩笑，那你可就大错特错了。他手上的家伙真枪实弹，他胁迫言论中的每个标点都浸满了恶意。我维持高举双手的姿势，缓缓转身面对他。我的士兵还在土墙另一头浴血，指挥部对我的离开也未加留心。让所有人在此时此刻，如同在过去十来年里的每时每刻那样，如临大敌、心烦意乱，而不敢有丝毫懈怠的，正是我面前这位神采飞扬、表面看起来十分无害的家伙。

“数周不见，你倒是从维也纳会议上那副唯唯诺诺的丧气相，再度摇身变成不可一世的恶棍了啊。你好，弗朗西斯。”

“你好啊，亚瑟。”他把枪口移朝我的心口，再侧过身与我并肩而立，空着的左手一下子滑上我的右臂，再紧紧挽住，“看在我如此惦记你的份上，可否赏光陪我说说话？”

身穿我方制服的家伙没羞没躁，举手投足却仍显高雅，似乎还是忘不了旧式外交礼节，差一点儿就要颔首鞠躬，仿佛面前铺就的还是凡尔赛宫前的锦绣地毯。而我们彼此心中都很清楚，被他抛在脑后的不仅仅是一种传统和一个时代，还有那些在这片大陆上持续几个世纪并为所有人所认可的交往模式。我隐约有种预感，那就是今日一役要决定的，不仅仅是我、我身后那个联盟与弗朗西斯的命运——它还将决定新的世纪将以何种方式开始，以及它终将走向何方。

弗朗西斯解除我身上的武装，除去我显眼的制服上衣。他羁押我绕过乌古蒙的外墙，混入法军左翼后，还将一顶法国近卫军带羽饰的浮夸军帽按在我头顶。绕了个大弯之后，我们终于抵达一座小小的农舍。它安详屹立于法军身后，宛如一只休憩滩头的海鸥。

“La Belle Alliance”——我记起这地方在地图上的名字，不禁冷笑一声。

法国人大约与我想到了一处，也嬉皮笑脸道：“‘佳姻庄’。阁下意下如何呀？”

“如果你指这庄园，是个好名字。如果你指别的——决不。”

“天知道。亲爱的，眼下只有天知道了。”

弗朗西斯耸耸肩，不知所谓地叹了口气。随后，他来到小屋后方，朝镇守某扇偏门的两名侍卫点了点头，便拉着我闪进房门。我镇定自若地环视四周，发现这原本是庄园主用作餐厅的小屋，房间本身不算大，位于正中的餐桌整洁得体，杯盏餐具布置妥当，像是在对被迫造访的我传达某种肆无忌惮的好客宣言。我意识到，法国佬大概真如他自己所说，就是想与我聊聊——之前大伙儿挤在维也纳，我和他并无独处时间。说来也怪，我竟一下子想不起来，自己上一次与他独处，究竟要追溯到何年何月了。

弗朗西斯在我身后关好门，一直端着的火枪也被他敷衍了事地扔在门口地板上。他一面脱掉手套和外套，一面嘟嘟哝哝地说个不停：“看来德国人的制服还有大量改进空间，我穿着难受死了。别愣在那儿，亚瑟，随便坐吧。厨房先前准备了烤鸡，加热一下就能吃……我猜，你一定还没吃午餐吧？”

别看他说得亲切，殷勤一如既往，却没有任何询问的意思。他反手在关紧的木门上叩了几下，不一会儿就有勤务兵端着热好的烤鸡过来。开门关门的当口，我已经脱掉外套和那顶滑稽的军帽，好整以暇地落座了。弗朗西斯不必担心我会起意溜走，他带我过来的时候兜了那么大一个圈子，就是想给我看看他的近卫军，好让我明白，要从这地方逃回我军阵营，纯属白费力气。此起彼伏的炮声在不远处响起，持续了很长时间。在震耳欲聋的轰鸣中，我们彼此无法言语。我心头一紧，掏出怀表看了看时间。下午一点半。 _那个人_ 擅用炮兵，为了使这些令人闻风丧胆的怪兽发挥最大作用，他并未下令在暴雨过后的一大早开战。现在，他要尽情发挥这一优势了。

在炮火的间隙中，坐在我对面的人为我斟酒。就算身处金戈铁马的战场一隅，他也要让自己喝上产自南法的佳酿。如果说我的胸中始终藏着一团怒气，倒不是几百年前的旧事涌上心头，而是维也纳会上的纷扰始终历历在目。我无可避免地想到基尔伯特，想到他在战后会议上与俄国人越走越近的身影，想到我们原本可以在布鲁塞尔亲密共舞，想到两天前我与他分别遭遇的败仗，还有他今天派使者一大早给我送来的短笺。

“亲爱的亚瑟，我甩掉了追兵，正在重整部队。我会尽快赶来支援，保重。基尔。”

基尔伯特亲自写下这行字，证明他本人并没有在利尼兵败中受伤，起码不会是重创。这是个不赖的信号，尽管从那以后，我便没再收到来自普军的信息。就在这时，有雨点急骤地砸在农舍屋顶的灰色瓦片上，发出不同于厮杀的巨大轰鸣。我早就听说，这地方夏季的阵雨神出鬼没。炮声暂时停下来了。

“又在想基尔伯特？”

弗朗西斯语带狡黠，漫不经心地扯下鸡腿，对外界炮声雨声一律不闻不问，似乎打算利用这间目前将我困住的小屋，营造出某种与世隔绝的氛围。我们自小相识，在吃饭这样的小事上倒是向来不拘小节。可他要是真想同我聊聊，关于基尔伯特的话题恐怕不是什么理想开端。

“可不是。要不是因为你这杂碎又作妖，我跟他此刻本该在维也纳逍遥快活。”

我平静切下一块鸡胸肉放进嘴里，咬得牙根直痒，想象那是某只高卢鸡傲慢的肺腑。

“啧啧。坏了你们的好事，真对不住。可我怎么听说，你一个人在布鲁塞尔，倒也逍遥快活得紧，马不停蹄奔走于舞会和营房之间呢。”

“嘁。那天晚上要不是你可耻偷袭普军驻地，基尔伯特本可以赶来参加舞会。你就算切断两军通道，也拦不住我们之间频繁往来的信使。”

“多么感人！可你就这么确信，他当时不是站在战线最东端，对某支俄国人的先头部队翘首以盼？我敢说，伊万一定就藏在先头部队最先的那个当中。”

“住嘴。”我抓起酒杯大灌一口，把一团梗在喉头的食物强行咽下，“别告诉我你这番将我绑来，就是要挑拨我跟自己盟友的关系。听着，我不能说我们这帮人是多么相亲相爱，彼此不存任何芥蒂……不过你可别忘了，我和基尔伯特的部队眼下就在这里，俄国人和奥地利人的大军也正赶来。是你，亲爱的弗朗西斯，是你让我们这些各自心怀鬼胎的人团结一致，因为人人心里清楚，比起你身上裹挟的毁灭性来，我们之间那些经年累月的冲突是多么不值一提。”

“我的荣幸。”

对方好脾气地笑笑，出人意料地未加反驳。我家讽刺画漫天飞，将他比作恶魔与死神也不是一两次了，我加诸他身上的那些可怕形容词，他确实应该早已习惯才是。

 

我的话大致概括了盟国之间的真实关系，不过我与基尔伯特实际并非如此。说起来的确有些叫人吃惊，可我与基尔伯特的爱情竟真的从整个十八世纪的动荡中存活下来，当曾经酝酿于战火的激情随岁月逐渐消退，这份感情还是如同河底的金粒那样留驻淘金者的掌心。就算在近来这些漫长而痛苦的年份中，弗朗西斯一度把全世界闹得天翻地覆，饶是所有离间、欺凌、恐吓与创伤一再试图毁灭我们对彼此的信心，我和基尔伯特依然如此深爱对方。在1806至1807年间基尔伯特生死未卜的黑暗日子里，抑或是1810至1812年间我以一己之力绝望对抗法兰西的全欧洲时，我竟两次产生关于死亡的荒唐念头；而今一切在快要尘埃落定的关头再起风浪，我心中某个信念却比当初要坚定许多——要是生前的执念足够强大，那么就算身处另一个世界，我们也可以持续相爱。 

倒不是说我与基尔伯特之间从未出现过猜忌与误解。我们的关系在这跌宕起伏的几十年里注定逃不开诅咒，不可能如同彼此一贯期待的那样缓和平静。难道我不曾对他大发雷霆，当1792年他莫名其妙地从瓦尔米撤军，当了帮凶？难道我不曾为他失望至极，当1806年他稀里糊涂地占领我早就丢在法国人手里的汉诺威，当了同谋？当时我在他封锁北部港口前只身涉险混入柏林，见那笼罩于荒凉绝望下的宫中只亮起寥寥数盏晦暗长灯，他则守在那个病入膏肓的孩子床头，读故事给他听，对我擅自造访的脚步声都不曾察觉，神色之专注如同在火场中绣花。整个世界都在我们周围土崩瓦解，他却为死到临头的宗主用森林和魔法搭出民间传说中的幻境城堡。我心头一软，止步于卧室门口，几乎不忍将他们两人拉出那个梦中的乐园。可那孩子小小的身躯中像是藏着个看透世事的邪恶妖精，他透过状似稚童的蓝眼珠发现我这个闯入者，便轻轻拉了拉基尔伯特的手。他转头一看是我，便神色凛然地点点头，不知是对我，还是对我身后某个隐形的恶灵。他大约对这一刻早有预料，这时从容低头对孩子耳语几句，将手头沉甸甸的烫金封面故事集往床头一搁，缓缓拉下顶账，这才沉着向我走来，用眼神给我暗示，要我们去远离这间卧房的地方了却心事。

我站在他洛可可式的奢华小客厅中，瞬间被迟来的义愤侵袭，没等背对我关门的他转身便发作起来，将自己三年前送给他的中国青花瓷盘掀翻在地。

“汉诺威。基尔伯特，给我说说那该死的汉诺威。”

我在稀里哗啦的瓷器碎裂声中吼道。真奇怪，汉诺威像个顽固的幽灵，总是一而再再而三地横亘在我与基尔伯特的龃龉之间。

“……我知道你还在气头上，亚瑟，可我别无选择。”他回过头，面不改色地望着那堆令人伤感的碎片，就算这样的一地狼藉定然破坏了相爱的美好，“正好你来了，我就提前告知你。本月底，德国所有港口都会对英国船只关闭……对不起。”

半个世纪的历练使他成熟起来，十年繁荣则给他撑足了骨气。而这最后一句还是用尽了他被情感袭击得摇摇欲坠的可怜尊严，因此我知道他是真心感到抱歉。他不再是最初与我热恋的那个天真战士了，而我却依旧爱他，此刻正从他看似冷漠的辞令中奋力求证他也爱我。

“多谢你的好意，基尔伯特。先前你一心自保，维持中立，我不干涉；可是现在，你这是要和法国佬结盟啊。”

这是我心中最为忌惮的咒语，此话一出，我便一下子失掉了突如其来的发怒热情，顿时像个泄了气的皮球似的瘫进身后沙发里。

“基尔伯特，去建立你的北德意志邦联吧，去当德国北方的主人吧，我为你高兴，这些我不管你。但你别忘了，保卫汉诺威，当初可是有你一份功劳——你要是真心想要，为什么不直接同我讲？”

这时，始终正襟危立的他脸上闪过一丝苦涩笑意。他朝我走来，面对我单膝跪下。他想拉我的手，却被我提前看穿，因此故意抱臂于胸前。他轻轻叹了口气，抬起头的时候神情无比诚挚：“弗朗西斯让我占领汉诺威的代价，是要我将纳沙泰尔、克莱沃和安斯巴赫割让于他。我猜就连并不熟悉德国地理的你，也能看出这不算什么天大的好买卖。去年12月我不愿在《美泉条约》上签字，到了2月份，他却让《巴黎条约》强行生效。然而奧斯特利茨过后，你我在大陆再无援手。弗朗西斯野心勃勃，这一波扩张不知何时到头。亚瑟，我并不情愿染指你的土地，也曾想过你会怪我，可我思忖着，普军暂时占领汉诺威，总比法军拿它充当补给站要好些。亲爱的亚瑟，我不跟弗朗西斯结盟……相信我，眼下这种死气沉沉的状态不会持续太久了。”

我离开柏林的时候怒气未消，没有费心关注他最后一句话的含义。如果我当时就得知他的计划并从中协助，事情可能不会发展到后来那一步，起码不会像那样糟糕。可这大约就是他的本意，或许他心知亏欠于我，就立志要背着我打一场漂亮仗，用光荣为自身清白正名。就这一点来说，当年那个蛮横冲动的基尔伯特，并未因他日渐趋于成熟的谈吐作风而消失。而我们关系中最叫人心悸的一点，是每当他自认为无法从我这里找到突破的时候，就会不顾一切地转向那头盘踞东方的北极熊。我后来想到，他宫中那个神情阴郁小男孩的死一定也大大刺激了他。不论如何，那年9月，他突然背弃法国人，为英国船只重新打开所有港口；10月1日，正当罗德里赫动弹不得，俄军远在维斯瓦河的另一头匆匆进行二次动员，而我的远征军深陷布宜诺斯艾利斯、亚历山大港和君士坦丁堡的时候——如同那个时代的任何时刻一样，我正在世界各地与所有人作战——普鲁士单独对法宣战。不过这一次，这种典型的基尔伯特式好勇斗狠，险些要了他的命。

 

[1]拉丁文，意为“万物的眼泪”。


	2. 对局

看得出来，战场上的这顿沉闷午餐，弗朗西斯同我一样吃得心不在焉。他的侍卫不时轻手轻脚进门，把更新战况的小纸条塞到他手中。对战局毫不知情的我，只能绝望仰仗对方在有心恩惠时透露一星半点。餐毕，勤务兵撤下餐具后，我依稀听见对面山头传来风笛长鸣。那阵悠长的战歌越过山谷，盖过沙场上的凄厉厮杀传到这里，我便知道我的苏格兰皇家灰骑兵已经发起冲锋。弗朗西斯在这时候提出下棋。他看过某张定然是性命攸关的字条之后，情绪明显低落下来，嘴里不再吐出一度主宰整场饭局的讽刺话。不管他目前表现得如何殷勤而周到，我依旧是他的犯人。我答应奉陪，暂时放下对门外战场的满心牵挂，决心在棋盘上杀他个落花流水。那是北半球白昼最长的日子之一，光天化日之下，我们还有得较量呢。

弗朗西斯念及我是个客人，按照礼仪请我执白棋。我可没心情跟他谦让，直接走卒到e4，他也果断地将自家黑卒推至e5。我再次快速出兵，而他垂下眼帘，阴沉了好一阵的脸上泛起淡淡笑意。

“国王开局，经典的走法。不过恕我直言，亚瑟，这恐怕正是你最大的毛病——过于保守。我们挺直了脊背迈入新世纪，可不是要一意孤行向后看的。”

“纠正一下——尊重传统。尊重传统并不是什么毛病，弗朗西斯。那些彻底抛弃过去的人，也不可能爱上未来。这一点，我想你我当中应该是你更加清楚才对。”

我白他一眼，二十多年前划破夜空的火光及其携带而来的每场噩梦历历在目。当中最可怕的一场，就是气息奄奄的基尔伯特被法国佬拖到东方，当做战利品平分给布拉金斯基。那一年夏天，等我有机会携大量补给与军队匆匆登陆吕根岛时，在更靠近俄国边境的地方，普俄联军已经败给了弗朗西斯。不幸的是，在关于这场旷日持久浩劫的每一个关键时刻，我和基尔伯特似乎都迟了一步。第三次反法联盟是他，第四次反法联盟是我……我想起我俩在这段日子里浪费的每个机会，当时要是我们的勇气再多一些，决心再笃定一些……

法国人接受了我的挑战，吃掉了那颗英勇的卒子。他在椅子上挪动了一下身体，似乎刚意识到自己其实有很多话要同我讲。

“亲爱的亚瑟，听着，我犯了错误，这些年来正在努力纠正。我原本可以让这片古老的土地重新焕发新生的活力，就好像大地第一次被创造出来时那样。要不是因为你一开始就从中作梗，我原本早就可以成功。”

“就像珀利阿斯的女儿们对他做的那样？[1]不，弗朗西斯，古老的土地并未因了你的作乱而重生，它退化成满身血污的婴儿，就像重新回到那些不开化的洪荒时代！哦，别跟我说你我不曾经历那些愚昧而偏执的黑暗日子……说实在的，那时候就算你落到衣衫褴褛，蹲在墙角啃萝卜的地步，我也管不着；可你——你这个十恶不赦的罪犯，出于满脑子不切实际的狗屁观念，就要拉上大伙儿一起陪葬！”

我确实显得过于情绪激动了。因为直到这一刻，我才意识到弗朗西斯今天押我过来，炮制这么一场故弄玄虚的滑稽戏究竟是为了什么。他同我一样，看透了这场战役背后的象征意义，他要把这二十多年来发生的一切，一股脑儿拿出来做一次清算。他要我陪他，对这场在他的努力之下席卷全欧洲，波及新大陆，甚至险些登陆不列颠光荣诸岛的灾难性瘟疫做一次清算。他知道我们彼此始终立场相对，而他急需表达。他选择了我，因为只有获得对手的理解，他的伟业才算得上最终达成。如今他认为全世界都在误解他，就连他彬彬有礼却极度傲慢的鼻尖都在传达着不解。为什么法兰西的理想如此光明伟大，我们却要一次又一次与他作对，抵抗他把这些无边无际的理想肆意播撒到能用蛮力触及的每一个地方？

“你搞错了，亚瑟，我并不想把你们拖入死亡。我不是什么罪犯， _nullum crimen sine lege_[2]。正好相反，我要带领全世界人民走向生，因为在旧制度与无上的神主宰世界的漫长岁月里，他们从来没有真正活过。亚瑟，我当初并非在与你们这几个老对手作战，我要战胜的是持续了多少个世纪的愚昧与偏见，我要帮助奴隶战胜主子，臣民战胜国王，亚瑟，我要帮助人战胜神。没错，我要把我们带回到往昔的日子，却不是那些你我皆为之胆寒的黑暗时代；我要把我们带回到人类文明的鼎盛时代，我会重建所罗门的辉煌，用一块又一块的花岗石铺就无与伦比的神殿，却在里面供奉真正的人……亚瑟，你怎么不动？”

又来了。又是这些天花乱坠的雄辩，仿佛人单靠修辞就能统治世界。我心不在焉地移动了主教，面对这个自己无比熟悉的法国人，这个满嘴理念、大话连篇的云上哲学家，我轻描淡写道：“供奉真正的人，还是他们的枯骨？你要拯救的奴隶与臣民，他们现在还活着吗？弗朗西斯，为了你自己的雄心壮志，就算牺牲一千万人也在所不惜，是不是这样？别否认了，你早就对冤魂无数的革命广场上那血腥的滋味成瘾，因此情愿拿整个欧洲的流血漂橹来祭奠你的所谓理想——而那又是个什么样的理想哦……千万不要像你糊弄你的国民那样，告诉我你是在为‘真理’而战。真理使人心悦诚服。如果想用酷刑强迫人们接受‘真理’，那它就不是真理——这可不是我的原话。[3]老实说，自始至终，难道不是你自己，一心想要坐上最高贵的神坛？你烧掉基督在世间的住所，难道不是为了迎接另一种加倍极端的崇拜？那座蛊惑人心的华丽圣殿，难道不是为了使你自己成为立法者，成为罗马王，乃至成为神本身而设？去你妈的 _nullum crimen sine lege_ ，你不过是想说，只要不是你在立法，那就没有法律；我们其余人都在犯罪，唯有你的屠杀是解救苍生！”

很显然，他不喜欢听我这么说。他动了真格儿，祭出强大的黑王后。

“亚瑟，这么说可不公平。1803年，是你亲自宣的战。”笑意在他近日重新焕发容光的脸上渐渐放大，他自以为占尽道理，于是大举进攻：“1806年则是基尔伯特胡闹，1809年是罗德里赫不愿消停……就连1812年，也是伊万率先挑起事端的。”

我冷笑起来。我知道，不论今日战果如何，将来一旦他坐上历史的审判席，被迫对这些年复一年的残酷战事作出交代时，这一论据将一再成为他推脱责任的绝佳借口。多少年过后，他大概还会把自己包装成一个不受时人理解的自由主义者呢。

“当然，当然……是我们这些罪人待你过于苛刻。和平使者法兰西并未做错什么，每次，每次都是他那些居心叵测的反动劲敌最先吹响战争的号角，而法国那支令人闻风丧胆的大军，不过是在不得已情况下迫于自保而战罢了……”我低头看看棋盘，左移国王，避开他那耀武扬威的王后，“弗朗西斯，在今后的岁月中，你大可用这套理论去安慰自己的良心——前提是你还有常人的良心可用。没错，在那些你不知廉耻列出的年份中，法兰西似乎从不是宣战那方，而你我彼此清楚得很，法兰西也没费多少力气去避免这些战争发生，不是吗？有个事实或惯例让我觉得很有意思，那就是法国的所有对手，包括你信誓旦旦认定是宣战罪魁的那些，全都比你更不想开战……他们全都——多巧啊，包括我在内——我们全都曾在宣战前不久，试图通过与你谈判的方式保全和平；我们甚至愿意维护法国在欧洲的既定霸权，以此求得所有人都在渴望的宝贵和平，无一例外，却统统无功而返。我们不止一次端出最令人信服的诚意，用最谦卑的姿态向法兰西乞求和平的价码——如果你已不慎忘却我们当时的模样，就让我来提个醒：1801到1804年、1806到1808年和1809到1812年的埃德尔斯坦；而布拉金斯基，在与你撕破脸之前，他起码也算信守诺言，顶着禁运英国给自身造成的巨大经济损失与你交好，而你呢，一面禁止他与我通商，一面大肆购买英国货——呵呵，那头熊要是真能咽得下去这口气，那么我与你也有可能重修旧好了；基尔伯特更不必说，1806年以前，他默不作声，忍受你在德国的跋扈作风整整十二年，而1807年以后，他则在万般绝望之中不得不继续如此；还有可怜的安东尼奥，就在1808年对你施加其身的欺辱忍无可忍终至大爆发之前，他难道不是一直对你千依百顺？就连我，1802年时也曾真心相信你所承诺的和平，1806到1807年我按兵不动，还不是因为对劝你接受 _uti possidetis_[4]和谈的前景抱有天真幻想，可你却把一纸《提尔斯特条约》甩上基尔伯特的脸，强迫这个人对我宣战！亲爱的宿敌，我们那些自降身份的所作所为早已低于求和的最低限度，我们当初分明是在对一个永不餍足的恶魔进行无谓的绥靖！”

不知不觉中我站了起来，体会着因1807年底被迫宣战而特地派遣秘密信使向我道歉的基尔伯特当时的心情。普俄兵败过后，弗朗西斯已经强行关闭了普鲁士的所有港口，手头空有军饷和人马的我赶到德国，却连基尔伯特的面都没能见上。此后，我为继续与弗朗西斯驱使之下的安东尼奥作战而奔袭至伊比利亚半岛，基尔伯特写给我的信辗转过整个12月的严寒，直到圣诞过后的节礼日当天才传到我手上。就在整整半个世纪以前，我的胸腔头一次因了意识到自己对这个人的爱而剧烈颤动，那张小小行军床上他的神情与体温，对我被思念逼疯的脑海来说依旧如此鲜活——那时的我们纵使深陷另一场恶战却满怀希望。我把他的来信捏在手中，内心像是注满铅水般沉痛。在比斯开湾冬日湿漉漉的寒风中，我跌跌撞撞地走上甲板，把头抵在尸体般冰冷的桅杆上，放声痛哭。那无疑是我生命中最惨痛的一个12月，在大西洋这头，我刚刚失去自己在欧洲大陆上的最后一个盟友佩德罗，而在大西洋的另一头，那个我养大的小子也毅然决然对我发起禁运。沦为茫茫大海中一个绝对孤立的小岛，这是我记事以来的第一次。然而在一阵阵痛彻肺腑的心悸中，我知道此刻迟来的泪水不是为了我命定的孤独而流。浪涛拍打船身的巨响盖过了我的嚎啕，那时候天地茫茫一片，我在暴雨将至的阴霾下被基尔伯特的忠诚所打动。两个背信弃义的皇帝交换了贴面礼，基尔伯特在大陆上已是四面楚歌。我不知道他受了多重的伤，可从他的笔迹就能看出，那只手连给我写信的笔都抓不稳。他正身处法国人布下的龙潭虎穴，明明已经自身难保，却因不得不对我宣战而特地写亲笔信来致歉！而他又有什么地方对不起我？在彼此身在情在、不离不弃的境遇中，谁还会挂心这些毫不相干的蠢事？或许是我的悲鸣惊动了海妖，豌豆大的雨点终于倾泻而下，噼里啪啦地砸上甲板。基尔伯特的信立刻被雨水打湿，上头颤抖狰狞的字迹缓缓消失不见。我那只身经百战的巨大舰船在风浪中无助嘶吼，难以觅得归家的方向。此刻身处锡拉和卡里布迪斯之间[5]，我却不再因了自己是座孤岛而感到害怕。我知道在命运之神凶恶的漩涡中心，只要想起基尔伯特，我就找得到逃出生天的路。因为爱是永恒的坐标，就连最恶劣的风暴也难以使其动摇。世上如此相似而彼此相爱的两人若能携手，就一定能够顽强生存下去。

“……话说到这里已经再清楚不过了：问题的关键，并不在于我们为何再三对你宣战，而在于为何与你维持和平的所有努力总是落空。事实是，我们无法对你求和。你提出的条件永远如此凶险而令人蒙羞，这让求和的代价远高于战争。你对我们这些旗鼓相当的老对手尚且如此无赖，对那些弱小附属国的予取予求就更是肆无忌惮。弗朗西斯，是你的贪得无厌与出尔反尔，让对等谈判与和平协议变得一钱不值。我们曾以为自己与之打交道的是另一个路易十四，而 _那个人_ 却是成吉思汗。而你——亲爱的弗朗西斯，你也不是参孙，你是路西法。而且除非遥远的将来还有撒旦横空出世，否则你对这个世界犯下的罪孽将无人可与匹敌。”此话一出，一切如有定论，所有怨怼宛如潮退，方才澎湃涌起的激情一下子平息下来。对我和基尔伯特来说，最难熬的日子已经过去；就算今日一役成败未定，我在叙述这一关于法兰西的致命吊诡时，已经能够做到仿佛一切与己无关。弗朗西斯定定望着我，一度清澈的蓝色双眸波澜不惊，不存在任何往昔的柔情。或许他心中早有觉悟，又或许他直到今天才敢断定，那就是在那个遥远泛着金光的孩子气时代，我们之间不论留存过如何刻骨的情谊，事到如今我与他早已走上完全迥异的分岔路——我们再也回不去了。

 

[1]在希腊神话中，珀利阿斯王的女儿们听信女巫美狄亚的话，为了能使父亲返老还童，就将其大卸八块放入滚锅里煮，而老国王当然没有获得新生。法国大革命之后，人们常常用这一典故来隐喻革命。

[2]拉丁文，意为“无法律不犯罪”。

[3]这是孟德斯鸠的原话。

[4]拉丁文，意为“保持占有”。塔列朗当时确实希望照此原则与英国谈判（法国已经在欧陆获得大片领土），但拿破仑仍然拒不接受。

[5]锡拉和卡里布迪斯是希腊神话中的海妖，形容处于危险两端之间进退维谷的状态。


	3. 黄昏

后来，言语逐渐退出我们互相攻击的舞台，棋盘重新成为厮杀中心。弗朗西斯不时因为战场传来的最新动向而起身，走到朝北的窗户面前凝神远望。这时候我会慢条斯理地独酌两杯，想到自从我丢了阿基坦，此等名酿只能通过更多真金白银换取，不论何时都要战胜这个法国佬的执念便又加重几分。没有必要催他走棋，反正看样子，外面的战事不完，我也别想离开这间屋子。而同样的开局我输给他两回，在想出破解办法之前，我也不急着落子。又一场阵雨落下，把白日变得如同地狱一般晦暗。我掏出怀表，惊讶地发现时针竟已落在七点位置。雨过天晴之后，黄昏就要来了。法国侍卫再次破门而入，这回外头是谁占了上风，我依旧一无所知。弗朗西斯看过字条，面不改色地回到桌前，平静地用黑王后吃掉我的最后一个城堡。  

“将军。”他抬起眼，看向我时神情郑重有如订立遗嘱，“……我说你，开心一点吧，基尔伯特打到这里来了。”他顿了顿，仿佛还是对咽下这口苦果心有不甘，“这小杂种，在利尼被打散之后竟有本事两天之内重整队伍，真是令人刮目相看。我先前懒得对你说，其实你我刚开始下棋的时候，他就跟我的部队交上了火，现在——”他转头望了望重见天日的夕阳给西北方向云层染出的一抹深红，“普军冲散了法军右翼，大概不过多时，他就会加入我俩这番怡情小酌了……嘿，有句不相干的话，我以前似乎也说过——亚瑟，你真该多笑一笑。”

我愣愣地看着他，一时间感到很惊奇。这个人用了二十年时间扫荡全欧洲所谓“旧贵族”，此刻却表现出这片大陆上最古老贵族理应表现出来的最理想的模样。我的心一下子跳得飞快，不知是因基尔伯特终究披荆斩棘而来，还是被面前的人这副久违的姿态所震撼。他最后的话让我无言以对，怀着一股激越之情，这时我只得低下头，把白国王前移一格，应下他这招。我不清楚普军势头如何，也不知道基尔伯特何时才能发现我们，可我突然明白弗朗西斯想要下完这盘棋——他曾用这副姿态看着整个世界从他脚下逃开，在他的现代叙拉古大厦行将倾覆之时，便也要用同样的姿态画完那个只存在于理念世界的圆。他正输掉一场战役，而与他的无情不同，我们可不会要了他的命。彼此漫长生命中延续下来的骑士精神，此刻却鞭策他赢下最后的荣誉。可他似乎没有注意到，就在眼下这方寸之间的小小棋盘上，让给他两个城堡和一个主教的我，在扛下他前几个回合的咄咄逼人之后，就要开始转守为攻了。他的骑士再度出马，我也用骑士大举压上。他别无选择，只好让自己的国王出逃。接下来该怎么办？我做好面对更大牺牲的准备了吗？在与这个人的所有短兵相接中，我又有哪次有幸全身而退？我想起基尔伯特随时可能踏进这间小屋的门槛，他的形象无端给我崇尚审慎的内心种下了一小丛勇于冒险的火种。我让白王后无畏地踏入f6，弗朗西斯毫不犹豫，吃掉了这个子。门外不知响起多久的杂乱动静突然停了下来，可这时我们的心思均早已不在“那个”战场之上。正当我用因万分激动而汗湿的右手把自己剩下的主教从d6走到e7时，房门一下子被人推开。“将死了！”——在几乎认定这次进来的不再是那两名该死法国侍卫中某个的同时，我一跃而起，大叫出声，下一秒便转身冲向门口，与率先进门的那个身影紧紧相拥。

 

在那一刻，我清楚地意识到一天如何成为永恒的缩影。基尔伯特的体温与我们最初相爱的时候别无二致，他的怀抱散发着血与柔情剧烈碰撞后彼此相融的甜蜜气息。他来了，就像当初咬牙发誓对法宣战的时候他没有让我等上一年，这次允诺了救兵的他也没有让我等上一天。天依然没有完全黑下来，整个下午持续闷热的气流却在最后一缕日光消逝之后开始涌动，透过此时大敞的房门席卷进屋，好似一个时代在行将就木之前留下的最后悲叹。空气中充斥着诉说过去与未来的嘈杂群声，它们打破我们自始至终置身其内的那个文明唯一知晓的线性时间，向我传达着关于整个世纪的隐秘信息。我看到自己与怀里的人如何行过这些年的死寂幽谷，又将朝着什么样的晨曦狂奔而去。数月之前在维也纳，我还曾因不满基尔伯特与那个俄国流氓越来越相似的咄咄逼人而与他发生口角，而今我只愿接受关于基尔伯特的一切，一切缺陷，一切失败，以及彼此之间与生俱来的一切差异——因为这天种种宛若神迹的奇异体验坚定了我对他的迟来信念——这一信念我分明早该给他，正如他早已将信任交付于我——在即将迎来的那个晨曦中，我一刻也不能忍受与他分离；刚刚呈现在我眼前的繁华世纪，不能没有他陪伴我一起走过。

法国人已经悄然离开了。等我和基尔伯特从彼此绵长而深情的相拥中恢复神智，空荡荡的小屋里只剩下我们两人。桌上的棋盘忠实地记录着一场令人难忘对峙的终局，玻璃杯和红酒瓶子统统见了底。弗朗西斯这个骗子，所谓“我们的怡情小酌”也不过是个该死的玩笑。而基尔伯特是个童心未泯的家伙，他处在胜利的狂喜中，对法国人不打招呼擅自开溜的做法并不介怀，而是饶有兴味的对着棋局研究片刻，继而兴奋地转过头来，咧嘴露出凯旋时刻的一贯笑容——这笑容是我在异国土地上唯一的故乡。

“哟嘿！有人用一个主教和两个骑士就将死了对手——亚瑟诶，真有你的！”

“呵，先前输给他两局了。”我看着他这副了不得的模样简直欢喜得紧，便走上前去，再度搂紧他的肩膀，“要不是听说你的部队冲散法军右翼后我才来了劲，倒还没这么容易赢！”

这时想到那个眼下溜之大吉的家伙，想到他在政治宣传中必定会把这场失败说成是旧制度、封建特权、“神圣同盟”与“那个总是不要点儿好的捣蛋英国佬”的胜利，我的脊背还是顿时感到一阵凉气。他的理想在此之前很久就已经被现实证明为一纸空话，而 _那个人_ 的所作所为也不过是通过破坏全欧洲的自由与和平来进一步证实这一点罢了。然而就因为我们这些“反动的家伙”打了胜仗，弗朗西斯倒是方便再度扛起进步的大旗，光荣充当“人文之光”的殉道者了。不过让我感到不寒而栗的并不是这些不知所谓的修辞与术语。当初愤而与之展开辩论时产生的隐忧又一次笼罩了我的思绪，我望着所爱之人对彼此未来充满期待的脸，心头涌起某种不祥预感却转瞬即逝：路西法的罪恶浩劫注定还会重演，因为弗朗西斯今日为自己正名时抛出的宏大字眼将会开创一种模式——要为某个理念搭起圣殿，就必须强迫所有人匍匐跪拜（否则死）；由于梦想一个“更好的世界”，就要毫不犹豫把“这个世界”肢解，再丢到血淋淋的滚锅里去。下一次或许不会是他，下一个撒旦或许尚未出生。可我知道，弗朗西斯的内心此时应该和我一样明了——魔盒既已开启，灾难就会一再卷土重来。

一记令人难以抗拒的吻将我从启示录的浩劫幻境中拉回当下的现实。山谷中的战场一时间寂静无比，基尔伯特的心跳却足以驱散盘旋无数尸体上方的死气。我回过神来，用心加深这个久违的极乐之吻。

“发什么愣呢，亚瑟？马都给你备好了，还不快走！”

彼此分开的时候，他轻轻拍了拍我瞬间烧得火热的脸，往我手中塞了一条马鞭。他风风火火的模样感染了我，于是当天头一回，我发自内心地笑了起来。

“我们这是要去哪儿呀，基尔伯特？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，亲爱的亚瑟，你可别是因为见了我才开心得掉了魂儿。”我那双目炯炯的恋人一把拉起我的手，兴高采烈地走出了“佳姻庄”，“来啊，我们去巴黎！”

 

**后记：**

原参本文（本已窗）。文中涉及的所有事件均为历史真相，包括1805年普鲁士拒绝批准确定汉诺威归属的条约；1807年普鲁士在《提尔西特条约》的约束下对英宣战，却秘密派人向英国政府致歉等等。而吃鸡这个小细节也直接源自拿破仑，因为皇帝日理万机，用餐时间不定，但因为是皇帝，所以烤鸡必须一直保持热乎乎的状态。文中的弗朗西斯比较朴实，只是把鸡加热一会儿，而伺候皇帝的时候，其实是每隔半小时新烤一只鸡备着，因为——皇帝怎么能吃不新鲜的加热冷食呢？

我在自己的国拟文中通常故意隐去上司，然而拿破仑对这篇原本就是关于拿破仑战争的文章来说太过重要，以至于完全不可能无视其存在。细心的读者可以一眼看出，文中三次出现的斜体“ _那个人_ ”指的正是拿破仑。还有不少角色对白直接来自拿破仑，比如“我看见世界从我脚下逃开，我像是从天而降一般”“……我会重建所罗门的殿堂”“我想给法国的大地铺上一块又一块的花岗石”“……实现曾经在斯巴达与雅典完成过的景象”等等。虽说按照本家设定，上司并不等同与国拟，不过就当时法国人对拿破仑的偶像崇拜来看，用他代表那时候法国人的主流舆论并无太大问题。后来就连雨果、司汤达一类自诩自由主义者的巨擘也不能免俗，正是应了托克维尔评价自己同胞的那句话：“他们似乎热爱自由，其实只是痛恨过去的主子。”如果拿破仑这个新主子不得民心，那么后来的“百日王朝”与波旁十八万大军倒戈也就不可能发生了。所以日后夏多布里昂们“法国人没有参与这位暴君的罪行”一类的洗白可以说是睁着眼的瞎话。

关于滑铁卢战役乃至整个拿破仑战争具体细节和流程的资料汗牛充栋，有兴趣者可以自行了解，大致时间线参见我的另一篇不悯文《阿姆斯特丹》注释部分：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971943> 

本文第二章关于宣战与求和的论证曾参考：Schroeder P. W. (2004) "Napoleon’s Foreign Policy: a Criminal Enterprise". In: Wetzel D., Jervis R., Levy J.S. (eds) _Systems, Stability, and Statecraft: Essays on the International History of Modern Europe_. Palgrave Macmillan, New York

 

Bonus: 位于柏林胜利公园的滑铁卢战役铁十字纪念碑（申克尔设计），由本文作者摄于2013年。


End file.
